Just Another Prank
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: Fred... It couldn't be. It just couldn't happen. There is no way that he could be dead. Just a few minutes ago he was fine. We were fighting together. We were comrades. It couldn't happen. I go over to where his body currently lies. He looks like he could be taking a nap. He could be taking a nap, couldn't he? One-Shot. Go Wimbourne Wasps!


**This is my Seeker entry for Round Two! Please enjoy!**

Fred... It couldn't be. It just couldn't happen. There is no way that he could be dead. Just a few minutes ago he was fine. We were fighting together. We were comrades. It couldn't happen. I go over to where his body currently lies. He looks like he could be taking a nap. He could be taking a nap, couldn't he? I place a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Fred. You've got to get up. We've got to get out of here." There isn't a response. "Fred please. Please get up!" I know Fred isn't getting up. I know the two of us, our partnership and camaraderie has reached its close. "Fred," I stutter out. I feel the tears start to fall. Fred, please let this be just another prank. Please. I know it isn't though. Just another prank wouldn't involve my heart being torn in two the moment I heard that awful curse.

I pick up the limp body of my twin brother. He still hasn't lost an weight. It isn't easy to carry him. I'm weak and tired from battling and I don;t exactly spend my time working out. I spent all my time with Fred. I carry him, though. I know he would want this. I know he would slap me upside the head if I just left him. The moment I join him wherever he i, I'd get killed all over again, if I let his body go to waste.

I manage to carry his body over to where the other perished people reside. It's the most horrible task I've ever had to face. The tears won't stop.

Days later, at the funeral, the tears still haven't stopped. What are you supposed to do when your best friend dies? I can't go on as I normally would. I couldn't act like Fred was never here. I can't pretend the first twenty years of my life weren't spent in unison with Fred. "Georgie, you need to get out of here." I hear a soft voice, sore with crying. I look up and see mum, standing at the door frame, trying to not look at my face, the face that resembles the boy she lost. Her red hair is pulled back and her outfit is completely black. She didn't do anything else to make herself look presentable. Any makeup she put on would be washed away by tears. Fred wouldn't want mum to have a trail of mascara running down her face at the funeral.

When mum finally gets the courage to look at me, the tears fall faster and harder. "I'll be down in a mo, mum." She nods and leaves the room quickly. I haven't left the room since I entered it. Different people have left me food at the door, no one coming in to say hi, or ask what I'm doing. I'm sure they don't know what to say. I wouldn't know what to say either. 'Sorry that your best friend, twin brother and other half died' would not fill the empty void in my chest. Their empty words would mean nothing. I do manage to crawl out of bed. It wasn't like I was laying there. I was just sitting, facing the other twin bed, far to small for Fred and I. Still, the moment my feet touch the ground, I know what I must do.

The funeral happened where Bill and Fleur's wedding happened just months before. It seems like a lifetime ago. Everyone sits in somber looking rows, a group of redheads sit in front, right by the casket, their heads bowed, some shaking, and others just perfectly still. Everyone at the wedding is wearing black. What a dreary color, black. The funeral starts when an old wizard I have never seen before in my life starts a dreary speech. "It is terrible, the loss of a child. The young man was so young, but dying in such a way proved him to be brave, courageous and have a good heart. This young man was known to be kind, self sacrificing and willing to help a friend in need, no matter the cost. This young man-"

I can't stop the words from leaving my mouth. "You didn't even know him!" All heads turn and look at me. Most looks are filled with pity. 'Poor guy, his twin brother has died.' Other people look at me in shock. 'Oh, he's late!' I brush off all of their looks. Fred would have wanted me to do this. "Do you really think Fred would have wanted his funeral like this? This is rubbish! Yeah, Fred died young and yeah, Fred should still be here but he never would have wanted his funeral to be this rubbish! Fred would have wanted to go out with a bang!" I pull my wand out of my pocket and point it at the black tent covering us. It is no longer black, but a bright red. The accents are all gold. Gryffindor colors. He went out bravely. What better way to send him out than with the greatest representation of bravery there is. I pull fireworks out of my pockets and throw them in the air, allowing fiery dragons to fill the sky. The white lilies that are place beside Fred's casket are painted. He would much rather have a bright blue lily with green polka dot make an appearance than these dull white ones.

The last thing I do is go over to the casket. Inside, Fred is laying in a black suit. He wouldn't have wanted that. Within a moment, and a flick of my wand, he is wearing his favorite green suit. I put my hand on his cheek and bend down to kiss his forehead. "I hope I did right by you, mate." I expect some sort of response, a yes, a shake of the head, anything, but there is nothing.

I walk away from the casket and go back to our bedroom. The moment I entered and took off my bright purple suit, I realize he is truly gone. There is no pain worse in the world. I just sit on my bed and start to cry again.

**Be sure to leave a review telling me how I did! :)**

**-Juliet**


End file.
